Philip
Philip is the right half side of Kamen Rider Double. He is a mysterious young man who works as Shotaro Hidari's partner after he and Detective Narumi save him from an experiment conducted by the Sonozaki Family. Possessing the true Gaia Memory , he can think like a supercomputer and can astral project his mind to directly interface with the knowledge of the Gaia Library for information on Dopants. He fights them with Shotaro, entering his body to form the right half of Kamen Rider Double. Phillip represents the mind of Double. He is a mysterious young man who possesses the true . His real name is Raito Sonozaki (園咲 来人, Sonozaki Raito?), the 3rd born child of Ryubee, whose mind was altered by Satoshi Yamashiro under his father's wishes to have no memory of his name and family. After being rescued by Shotaro and Sokichi Narumi from a mysterious organization, Philippe helps investigate Dopant activity through his ability to access the , a collection of all of the information in the known world. However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Shotaro rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. Sometimes his unintentional focus on a topic will turn into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigations. He fights the Dopants with Shotaro as the mind and soul of Kamen Rider Double, providing the Gaia Memories for the right side of Double. His name is inspired from the name of the fictional detective Philip Marlowe. His name is allternatively spelled "Phillipe" as seen in the aura when entering the Gaia Library. His real name "Raito" is pronounced similarly to the English word "right", as he forms the right side of any Double formation. Gaia Memories The are mysterious USB flash drives imbued with the powers of the Earth itself. Originally created with funding by the Sonozaki Family, these Gaia Memories end up in the possession of Shotaro and Philip, and can only be used through the Double Driver. Two can be inserted into the Double Driver, allowing Shotaro and Philip to transform into Kamen Rider Double. Philippe's right-half Gaia Memories called determine the elemental power of Double, while Shotaro's left-half Memories called determine the type of attack or weaponry that Double uses. * : The Cyclone Memory, also known as the , allows the user to move at fast speeds, controlling the very power of wind, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the green . Forms using the Cyclone Memory possess a silver cape-like cloth hanging from the neck. * : The Heat Memory, also known as the , empowers the user with the powers of the element of fire, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the red . * : The Luna Memory, also known as the , allows the user to cast illusions, stretching limbs and bending gunshots, becoming the . When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the yellow . Fang Memory The is a special GaiaMemory that was solely created to protect Philip by any means necessary, enabling him and Shotaro to transform into Kamen Rider Double FangJoker. It can change between its , which resembles a Dromaeosaurid, and its , the top of which resembles a dinosaur's head. When used, half of Kamen Rider Double becomes the white , enabling Double to fight like a berserker while altering the left half to match it in being animalistic in design. Being made to protect Philip, the Fang Memory will only show up whenever he is in danger.